Izuku Midoriya: Rock God
by Yojimbra
Summary: With the help of Kyoka Izuku discovers that he's had a quirk all along, he's great at playing the guitar, but with One for All amping it to the next level just how amazing can he shred? Watch as Izuku becomes what he was always meant to be. A god of rock and roll.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Izuku, think you can grab that guitar over there?" Kyoka pointed towards one of the guitars she had on her wall. Her room was going to be so barren for a bit. Already most of her instruments were down stairs and getting ready to be moved into the gym they were allowed to use for practice and the actual show. Sure as hell beat playing in their common room.

"This one?" Izuku wrapped his hand around the neck of her SG Gibson guitar with red stained wood finish. The guitar was one of her favorites, old enough to be considered hip, but still cool as all hell. Izuku handled it with care, balancing the body, while holding the neck firmly.

"Yeah, and be careful with it, that's one of my favorites." She looked back down to the amp she was currently pulling out from under her bed, there wasn't much left to take down, and the others were all set on getting things set up. They were touching her stuff. They might wreck her stuff. No. She shouldn't think that her friends were-

A thrum rang through her body. That familiar sensation of the first rift of a jam session sending shivers up along her spine. The sensation continued up to the back of her neck where it sat, pooling up and bubbling, stunning her body, mind, and soul, it was like the first time she had ever truly heard anything. She could feel the thrum in every part of her, from her toes to the tips of her ear jacks.

With great effort, like her mind and body were stuck in a thick viscous sludge, she turned to see what was causing that thrum. It was Izuku, his fingers gracing the cords of her guitar like they were made for each other. He wasn't playing any song, there was no rhyme nor reason to what he was doing, he was just making noise, but what a noise it was.

Izuku plucked the cord and that sharp snap released the tingling sensation and had her feeling like, well, quite frankly, better than anytime she had given herself an orgasm. Even better than that time that she used the shower head.

Seriously! It was just noise! There was no way that she could have possibly came from the green bean plucking a few strings, and oh god he was starting again!

"Izuku!" Kyoka shouted and stood, her face burning, breath hot and heavy.

"Hmm?" Izuku looked at her his fingers still teasing the cords. Was his hair longer? No, she was just seeing things. "Is something wrong, Kyoka? Was I that bad at playing?"

"No, well I mean," he didn't really play, he was just making noise. Noise that sounded better than any song she'd ever heard. Also how was it so loud? The guitar wasn't even plugged in! But still. "How did you even do that? Have you played before?"

"I played the triangle in middle school."

Of course he played the fucking triangle in middle school!

Kyoka took a breath and allowed herself just a moment to calm down and try to ignore the fact that she could still feel his cords thrumming inside of her. Shit, most musicians would kill for their songs to stay with a person after they listened to it once; hell, that was what the whole music industry was about! But for Izuku to do that with a few cords. She bit her lip and saw his fingers resting oh so comfortably on the guitar, he held it like a natural.

"So, you didn't do anything special?"

"Uhh, no? Did I?" Izuku said in the same mind numbing way he always did whenever he accidentally did something amazing. Seriously, the guy acted like befriending Shota was just an everyday thing. Or how him running around with two broken arms was just Tuesday for him. There was modesty and then there was just being plain oblivious.

"Kinda, alright, I want you to do a basic chord for me real quick." If he sounded that good when he was just messing around, what could he do with a real cord?

"Chord?" Oh God, he tilted his head to the side like an adorable puppy.

She closed the distance between them and grabbed onto his hand, moving it just the slightest bit up so that he was in the right spot, she grabbed his pointer finger and placed it on the first string and placed his ring finger on the second string. "This is a power cord. Try strumming it."

"That's where I just play right?"

"Yeah, sure just do it."

Izuku did. Once. Like before she felt it course throughout her entire body, like jumping into a frozen pond and then quickly scrambling into a boiling hot tub. The shock was intense, making her feel like she just did crunches for an entire day and bathing her in that post work out glow.

"Holy shit," she gasped placing one hand over her beating heart. "Alright, come with me."

"Huh?" Izuku asked numbly, completely unaware of what he just did. He didn't even need an amp or anything, just fucking thrumming the guitar was enough to sound absolutely amazing.

"We're going to show the others what you can do, and then I'm going to teach you like a fucking song or some shit because holy shit you're beyond a natural at this." She didn't even hesitate to grab onto his arm and pulled him with her. It was a good musician's duty to share every good sound they found. And Izuku had one hell of a sound.

XXXX

Momo was among the first to notice Kyoka drag Izuku out onto the stage, guitar around his neck followed by the planting of a mic stand in front of him. Could Izuku play the guitar? That just seemed rather out of character for him. Not that he couldn't play, it was just the guitar was something she pictured a person that was a different type of cool than Izuku would play. He seemed more like a triangle type of guy.

Or rather the kind of guy that just didn't play an instrument.

The second person to notice them, was Katsuki Bakugo, because he made it known. "What the hell are you doing up there, you nerd? You can't play the guitar! You could barely play a triangle!"

Izuku didn't flinch like he used to and instead pointed towards Kyoka. "She's making me do this."

"What?" Mina was the next to speak up. "You can play Izuku?"

"Not really, no, I just-"

"Then get off the stage nerd."

"Oi, Katsuki," Kyoka stomped up on the stage and glared down at their drummer. "Chill for a second, and let Izuku play, If it sucks then you can tease him about it alright?"

It shut Katsuki up for a bit.

Kyoka turned to Izuku and motioned towards him. "Alright, do the thing."

"The thing?" Sometimes, Izuku was really stupid. "But I don't know how to play."

Kyoka stomped her foot and glared at him, her earjacks pointed right at him like two lethal weapons. "Izuku Midoriya, if you don't start shredding that guitar, I'm going to shove my ear jacks into your ear and make them come out your nose."

"But those aren't connected!"

"I'll make them connected! Now play!"

Was it wrong to threaten Izuku with violence? Yes. Was it effective? Also yes.

Izuku jumped and looked down at the guitar, everyone else had their eyes on him.

Momo herself was quite excited to see what Izuku could do. He was in many ways the kind of hero she wished she could be. Struggling, but always moving forward, it was his drive to save Katsuki during the summer that really helped her out of her funk. She had no small amount of respect for him and his drive. She moved forward, looking up at him on the stage and smiled. "You can do it, Izuku."

He nodded and bit his lip. Hands fumbling on the guitar before finding their home resting at the base and top, his fingers twitched and he looked twice at Kyoka, and twice at his hands before he closed his eyes. Maybe she should tell them that he wasn't plugged in?

The words died in her mouth when she felt that first strum come from Izuku's guitar.

It reverberated through her entire body, from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes, she felt that first blast of music slam into her. Izuku stole her breath away, starving her body of the air she needed, while he took her breath out for a night on the town, dancing and laughing the night away before coming home to her body and leaving her breath drunk and hungry for the next night.

She could feel every single time Izuku's finger struck a chord, every single motion dancing along her body like she was that guitar. She saw him, smiling on the stage, eyes closed as he focused on unleashing wave after wave of sweet, sweet music. It didn't just please her ears. She could taste the music, feel the music, even at times, see the music.

Izuku gave a dramatic strum to the guitar and she saw fireworks go off behind him.

Then the music stopped. And she saw that the fireworks were still there.

"Holy shit, Izuku!" Mina shouted jumping up on stage. "I have no idea what that was but it was amazing! You're our lead guitarist, no questions asked!"

"But I-"

"I said no questions!"

Kyoka walked up and stood next to Izuku, looking at the ground where the pyrotechnics had happened. "So, uhh, yeah, Izuku is a bit rough around the edges, so I'm going to give him some private lessons, hopefully he's a natural at learning songs as he is just making noise."

Several people gave a cheer at that, and poor Izuku just looked confused.

One thing was certain. Momo needed to be there for that practice. Maybe she could convince Kyoka to let her be a singer?

"Woah, Momo!" Denki pointed at her with a giant smile on his face. "I didn't know you were into rock like that, or maybe you just stole that from Kyoka's closet?"

Huh?

She looked down and saw that on her white shirt was now a punk rock skull.

Ehh?

**AN: So... uh... you can blame this one a discord. Wait. I came up with idea and posted it to discord. ... Okay fine, it's my fault. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoka," Momo approached the girl that was perhaps her best friend in U.A. with more nervousness than she'd cared to admit. It was probably because she still didn't have a good explanation for the skull shirt she was wearing, or the fact that her panties were positively soaked. She had always enjoyed music, rock and metal were no exception, but there was something about Izuku's sound that just made her feel so… so… so turned on!

"Ahh, Momo." Kyoka turned to her and and blinked. There was something different about Kyoka, almost like she was glowing. Did she feel the effect of Izuku's music too? She had to have. The boys thought it just sounded pretty great, but they didn't feel anything, even Mina, who Momo would have thought would jump Izuku if she felt half of what Momo felt, just said that Izuku sounded amazing. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is a little flushed."

Momo sucked on her lips and hummed, trying not to make things worse by somehow blushing more. The fact that she was brought to the brink of something amazing by Izuku strumming a guitar and the fact that she desperately wanted to hear him more was not helping the matter. "Oh, I'm fine, I was just hoping that you'd uhh, well how do I put this. I uhh-"

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Kyoka took a step closer towards Momo, the smaller girl looking up at her with a dangerously raised eyebrow, one of Kyoka's fingers touched the skull on Momo's shirt and pressed into her stomach. "What Izuku's music was really like?"

She knew it! Kyoka felt it too! She wasn't crazy. Momo nodded and smiled. "Oh, so you understand then? I was hoping that you'd let me join you for his practice? I umm, want to see how he develops."

"I'd be cool with that." Kyoka sighed and took a step back her face going flush for a second. "With you there, I'm less likely to do something I might regret."

"Huh?"

Momo stared at Kyoka for just a moment, then remembered that sensation Izuku's music had given her, and the fact that she really needed to change her underwear. And take a nice, long, private shower. Kyoka felt it too. Which mean she also was - "Oh, right, yes, as long as you umm, uhh, do the same."

Kyoka let out a pathetic laugh and scratched the side of her cheek with one of her ear jacks. "Uhh, yeah, well uhh, anyways, uhh, we'll be doing the practice tomorrow after class. So uhh, yeah."

"Oh, umm, also, I wanted to ask you if I can be in the band?" Was that what it was? A band? Not a permanent one probably, though, she really wouldn't mind if Izuku just kept playing.

"Can you play an instrument?" Kyoka asked, one hand on her hip. "Izuku was an accident but I think the rest of the members are set and-"

"When Izuku played, I felt like singing, no, I felt like I needed to sing. I want to sing with him." She clutched at her beating heart and looked at Kyoka, blood rushing as that memory surged within her. "I might be out of practice, but, please, can you give me a chance? I just feel like with Izuku playing, I'll be able to sing any song."

Just what was Izuku's quirk? It had to be some part of his quirk right?

Kyoka stared at her and then poked at the skull on Momo's shirt one last time. "Fine, I'll give you a shot, but if you can't sing, we can just use you as eye candy."

Kyoka winked at her before turning back down the hallway, leaving Momo a complete mess as she wondered why she felt a jolt down her spine from that wink.

XXXX

A day later and Kyoka still couldn't get that wink out of her mind. Why the hell did she do that? She was already having straight panic because of Izuku's guitar playing skills, so she did not need to relive her gay panic with Momo again, even if it was basically monthly at this point. It was just random moments when Momo caught her off guard, like when Momo recognized one of her band shirts and even knew a few of their songs, or just when the light hit Momo right, or when she let her hair down. Okay, so it was all but a daily thing in her life to have a small woman crush on Momo.

And she had gotten very good at having it stay just that!

But now her crush on Izuku and her crush on Momo were doing the fusion dance to become Bi-panic!

And now she was going to be locked in a room with both of her now red hot crushes with a vague awareness that her old crush was now turning into her new crush.

There was absolutely no way that this could possibly go wrong.

Izuku sat on her desk chair in his school uniform, his jacket draped across the back. He looked more nervous than before as he held the guitar he'd used yesterday like it was a foreign object. He really didn't know the first thing about how to play the guitar, and she was starting to wonder if yesterday had been just a really weird dream.

But then there was Momo, who was sitting on Kyoka's bed, fingers drumming along her thighs. Unlike Izuku, Momo was out of her school uniform and was instead wearing a red form-fitting T-shirt with a punk skull on it, she even had a plaid sweater wrapped around her waist. It was like Momo was finally letting out her inner punk girl. And what was worse was that the girl pulled it off hard. All she was missing was a couple of arm bands, and some tears in her jeans. It was a major turn on.

Never before had her room felt quite so small.

"Alright, so I'm not the best at teaching this stuff." Kyoka coughed, holding her own acoustic guitar partially in her lap; God, she felt like one of those lame-os that would play in public to pick up chicks. "So sorry if it's a bit rough, but I'm hoping that your uhh, natural talent will make up for it."

Izuku looked down at his guitar and smiled. "Thanks, I don't really know why, but I really like holding this guitar. I wonder why?" Izuku then looked over to Momo, his eyes lingering on her for a second, "But uhh, why are you here Momo?"

"Oh!" Momo sat straight and proper, fingers grabbing at her school skirt as she looked frantically around the room. A blush spread across her cheeks. "I umm, well,"

"Momo wants to join the band as a singer." It was the truth, even if the reason she wanted to become a singer was because of Izuku's playing making her just want to sing. The fact that Momo was the only other person to feel that near orgasmic tingling that Kyoka did had nothing to do with that desire. "So she's uhh, she's going to listen to you play and eventually join in when she feels like she can?"

She mostly asked, looking at Momo.

The black haired girl nodded eagerly.

"Oh!" Izuku gave a gasp and clapped his hands in front of his head, bowing slightly in apology. "Thank you for putting up with me being a novice, and uhh, sorry if I mess up. I know everyone keeps saying I'm great, but I don't know what I'm doing and I'm worried I'm going to ruin everything so thank you both for teaching me!"

"Dude, Izuku, chill," Kyoka laughed and shook her head. No matter what, Izuku was still Izuku, which meant he was just as likely to be an absolute badass and save her life as he was to turn into a bumbling ball of nervousness a couple minutes later. "We're just going to try and jam right now. It's supposed to be fun, so just relax alright?"

"Right, I can relax." Izuku let out a breath and shook his hands for a moment before grabbing onto the guitar once more. He grabbed it properly this time, like he came out of the womb doing a power slide into the sickest riff of the decade. There was a chillness in his eyes, that serious look whenever he was completely swallowed up in the moment. "Right, I'm ready."

And she was wet.

Momo squirmed on her bed, both hands on her skirt grabbing fist fulls of fabric as she bit her lip. Hard. It was pure seduction, and Izuku was completely oblivious to it. For now.

"Right, well uhh," Kyoka moved her fingers into position and wracked her brain for a good place to start. The plans she had spent all day dreaming up about what she would teach Izuku were all but gone. Fuck it, time to go for the first song that everybody learned even if it wasn't exactly hard rock. "Anyways, here's Wonderwall."

The chord was simple, easy, and one of the first that she learned. First two fingers on the second two strings, and the last two fingers on the last two strings, just a bit further down, and then strum. And the music came to her. She could hear the song in her head, that soft almost whiny voice of the singer joining in.

Izuku joined in after the second chord, matching her strum instantly, his own song mingling with hers as his electric guitar came to life once again. It was like she could feel his hands on top of hers as they played, souls pressed against each other, her creativity and pride as a musician being overwhelmed by the sheer natural talent that Izuku had. It was like a glass of water in a hurricane. Before she had felt his noise inside of her body tickling and tingling her. But now?

Now she was inside the song. It was completely different, every part of her was laid bare for Izuku to see, all of her fears, loves, desires, hopes, and so much more were being brought out by such a simple song because of Izuku's music.

It was so personal. More than personal. It was a joint experience for them both to share. She couldn't imagine kissing, or even sex making her feel this exposed in front of him.

She opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. Nope! That was a mistake. To much connection! Focus on playing!

"Today is gonna be the day." Momo's voice joined the flow of sound that was pouring out from between her and Izuku. For a moment there was musical chaos, like the roar of a water fall as they all sped down a cliff of no return. But then there was that sweet harmony. "That they're gonna throw it back to you."

Momo stood, eyes closed, hand over her chest, metal studded bracelet shining like a star. Her voice matched the pitch in its own chaotic didn't do that voice fluctuation amatuer singers did to make themselves sound better, instead she just sang her heart out. "By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do!"

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now!" Momo ran a hand through her hair and undid her ponytail letting her long black hair flow freely.

All three of them were completely consumed by the song, mingling in a threesome of souls, all connected by the song, by the sound, by everything that was wonderful in the world.

Izuku's phone rang and the sound stopped.

"Ahh, sorry, I uhh, one second." Izuku fumbled for his phone and looked at it before flinching. "Yes? Huh? What? Now? Okay! I'm coming. Sorry!"

Izuku stood and put his phone away. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! That was All Might. I need to go see him. It's important. I'm sorry."

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, leaving Kyoka and Momo to stew in the afterglow.

Becoming aware of her body was a bit of a curse. Her entire body shuddered and she came as all those sensations came crashing down upon her. There was no doubt about it, that there was something special about Izuku's guitar playing, and it was amazing. Not only did it sound great, but it made her feel just so, so, so, good!

"Holy shit." Momo stumbled forward and braced herself on Kyoka's chair. "I've never felt anything like that."

Kyoka nodded and stared at the guitar Izuku had just been playing. It was different from before, a bit sharper, a bit less classic rock, and a bit more metal, the tracing of a red angel wing mirrored a black bat wing. She had to agree with Momo. "Yeah."

Momo stumbled forward, pushing Kyoka's guitar gently off her lap, her ripped jeans sliding across Kyoka's own pair as the taller girl straddled her. Momo smelt like a very lonely night at home. It was making things worse. Momo moved slowly, eyes a mix of curiosity and desire.

Kyoka shuttered when Momo touched her cheeks.

"Can we do something?" Momo asked.

"Yeah," Kyoka nodded.

That was when Momo kissed her.

"We should tell Izuku about this." Kyoka muttered between kisses.

"He's busy." Momo moaned after biting Kyoka's lip. "But yeah. Tomorrow."

**AN: Starting off with Yuri. Don't worry. Izuku joins in soon :3**

**Also ya'll gonna love the ending for this fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we really going to do this?"

"You're asking this now?" Kyoka looked up to Momo, the vivid memories of yesterday pouring into her mind. It was so strange that she had lost her virginity to Momo of all people, well, her parents probably wouldn't be surprised to find out that the first person Kyoka slept with was a woman, but that was besides the point - the number of times her dad had awkwardly showed up and said that it was okay for her to be gay made her cheeks flush at the thought of it - it was mostly just that it was Momo; prim, proper, kind, excitable, beautiful Momo.

Honestly, when she first met Momo she kind of thought the girl was a bit of an ice cold bitch.

That couldn't have been further from the truth. Momo was sweet, kind, and a very eager lover.

"After you went down on me yesterday?" Kyoka asked again, poking Momo in the shoulder as the two of them sat on her bed. The very bed that they had sex on yesterday. Momo had been the first to really get things going, eagerly undressing Kyoka while the two were lost in that very passionate post-Izuku haze.

Momo's face went red. Very red. Kyoka didn't even think it was possible to blush that badly, it was even spreading to the girls upper arms. Momo's casual outfit was a sleeveless light purple dress, wide black belt going around her waist. "That was different."

"You know, you made really cute noises when it was my turn." Kyoka leaned in to whisper in Momo's ears. The taller girl squeaked and brought her hand to her mouth. "And you were really quick, I might even be able to get you in the mood before Izuku even shows up."

Was this bold of her? Yes. But at this point, she had seen Momo's everything. They really didn't have much left to hide.

"I umm, tempting as that is." Momo said softly, not meeting Kyoka in the eyes. Seriously! This girl was so cute and pure, it was almost too much! But she gave into the temptation of Izuku's music quickly enough. And they were both thirsty for more. "I think that we should umm, wait?"

"Why? You're worried that Izuku will walk in on us?" Kyoka placed her lips on Momo's neck and kissed softly. The girl went rigid for just a moment before shuddering ever so slightly. "Especially since we're planning on not letting him leave until we're both satisfied with him? How big do you think he is? Can you picture it now? Izuku pressed up against you, your legs wrapped around him and-"

Momo gave a sharp gasp, one hand slapping over her mouth while the other grabbed at the fabric between her legs as her entire body shook. Momo squeaked and moaned as her shoulders slumped.

Did she just?

"Did you just cum?" Kyoka asked, taking her hand off Momo;the last thing she needed was to set the girl off again. Wait, wasn't that what they were going to be doing as soon as they got Izuku to play his guitar a bit. Still, she needed Momo's singing voice. For someone that hadn't sung much before Momo sounded great, even when Izuku wasn't playing.

Was it a side effect of whatever was letting Izuku play like a god? Was that his quirk? Super strength and god like playing?

Nah, that'd just be weird.

But also so Izuku.

Momo nodded yes still holding her hand over her mouth, a bit of tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone that just happened."

"Don't worry, I won't." Kyoka hummed, looking over Momo again, she was easily the hottest girl in their class, the nicest too, and on top of that she had a hair trigger. Sometimes life was so unfair. "But when Izuku shows up, we're going to see how many times you can cum before you pass out."

Momo eep'd again.

"What? Girl, Seriously?"

Momo just nodded.

XXXX

All day he'd been itching to hold that guitar again. It was just calling to him, begging him to play it, he found his fingers playing random songs, they weren't even ones that Kyoka had shown him. He just listened to rock music with a guitar and he could feel how it was supposed to sound. It was so weird.

And really strange.

He asked All Might about it yesterday, and he said that it sounded like Izuku had a quirk all along and that now it was finally blooming thanks to touching that guitar and even becoming stronger because of One for All. He even asked his mom and apparently when he was a kid, he wanted a guitar until he discovered All Might.

So apparently he had a quirk that involved a guitar, and he was excited to see just what exactly it could do. If it was just playing a guitar easily that was neat, but it really felt like there was something more. The fact that he'd been listening to rock songs all day whenever he even had a chance was just adding fuel to that desire.

He knocked on Kyoka's door, eager to get started. "Kyoka, its Izuku."

"Come on in, Green!" Kyoka's joyful tone was followed by something close to giggling, he didn't know Kyoka could giggle. "The door's open, lock it behind you!"

He entered her room, the strange act of entering a girl's room wasn't as nerve racking as it was before, especially Kyoka's. But there was something different about it this time. There was a smell to it, one that sent a tingle down his spine that he couldn't quite place.

He saw that electric guitar he had wanted in his hands ever since he let go of it. And this time, there was no training to distract him. He made sure to take care of that already. He also showered and now he had the whole night to practice with Kyoka and Momo.

The girls were sitting on the Kyoka's bed, Momo's face was bright red and she had a few tears in her eyes, but she still smiled at him through tight lips; he liked the dress she was wearing. Mostly the sleeveless part about it. Kyoka was looking extra punk rocky today. The loose metal-band tank top she was wearing showed off her black bra straps and her jeans were torn. Both girls had matching metal studded bracers on their right arm.

Izuku stopped before he touched the guitar and looked at Momo. "Are you okay?"

Momo sat rigid on the bed and then coughed. "Oh! I'm fine! I was uhh, just laughing with Kyoka. It was uhh, yeah! That's it!"

"Ahh," Izuku grabbed his guitar. Power thrummed through him. In many ways it was like when he was using Full Cowl. But less explosive. But much louder. Much much louder. Thunder ran through his veins, wolves howled in his heart, fire raged in his mind. He could feel the rock. Yesterday had been a hundred times worse than the first time, and today was a hundred times worse than yesterday. He needed to let it out.

Without Kyoka's instruction, his hands flew to the correct places, and he let out a power rift that had his entire body shaking with energy. Every note was rough, dirty, and chaotic, leading into the next one, as he felt the drums begin to grow along with it. He stopped looking towards Kyoka and Momo and smiled at them.

"Are you ready to Rock?"

Kyoka stood, grabbing her guitar and stood opposite of him. "Oh fuck yeah."

"Fuck yes." Momo half moaned standing up to join them, she pulled her hair out from her ponytail, letting her black hair explode in wildness like she had just gotten out of bed. Momo bit her lip in a look that looked far too sexy on her. "Follow my lead, Izuku."

He did.

Momo's voice was like the cry of angels preparing for war and revelry, a chaotic mixture of the pure and the corrupt that sent a chill through his entire spine. He didn't hear the words but rather the essence of her soul, of who she truly was. And how his own sound blended with hers. If there was ever such a thing as perfect chaos, it was this. The harmony between all three of them, letting their music out into the world.

Izuku closed his eyes, letting the music flow into and out of him as though he was little more than a conduit that bridged this world and a world of pure and utter rock. He could feel the sins crawling on his back, the way they giggled in his ears, urging him to play more, urging him to let more and more of this pure rock energy into the world.

Momo kissed him. Her hand tangled into his messy green hair as she grabbed onto his head and pushed him up and into her waiting lips. The music stopped but the pure essence of rock and roll still channeled through him in all that leather bound glory.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Momo, that desperate pleading look in her eyes. Her breaths long, hot, and heavy, smelled of sex and the promise of it. Her purple dress was gone, scattered to the floor, her bare breasts staring up at him. They were so large, full and just so magnificent. There was something so perfect about her, something that made her seem more than Human.

Kyoka moved over to Momo, a yellow glint in her eyes sending a chill down Izuku's spine that mixed with the warm feeling of Momo's kiss. Kyoka was naked as well, she was shorter than Momo by a bit, but still managed to demand just as much attention as Momo. Partially because of the confidence she exuded. And partially because she had a hand halfway down his pants. Kyoka moved over and kissed Momo.

Watching two naked girls kiss right in front of him, was almost enough for him to react how he normally would to two incredibly hot naked girls kissing in front of him. But that panic never came. Especially because of that smile both girls gave him.

His shirt flew off, they grabbed his arm, pulling him towards that inviting bed. Kyoka, pulling off his belt, and Momo helping him out of his pants. They stopped short of the bed, Kyoka getting down on her knees and looking at his painfully erect cock. Hormones were pumping through his veins as he looked at the two beautiful women. Their soft smiles, those glints in their eyes, and their naked bodies.

Without hesitation, Kyoka began to suck on him. Her mouth lulling a moan out of him that almost sounded musical as her ear jacks wrapped around his base to join in the sucking motion, he didn't know she could use them like a vibrator. That was impressive.

Momo kissed him again. Her wet pussy grinding up against his hip. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it in between her legs. She was wet, every wet. A down of realization hit him when he looked down and realized he had fingers inside of one of his classmates. So this was what a pussy felt like, this was what kissing felt like, and this was what a blow job felt like.

All of it was amazing.

He wanted more of it.

He kissed Momo hard, his fingers inside of her moving on their own like he knew what to do and making her body quake ever so slightly. Momo let out a yelp and kissed him harder, fingers pulling at his hair, constantly moving through it and pulling him closer, her tongue was inside of his mouth, clashing against his own. He could feel the desperation in that kiss, the need for it, and he was happy to give it to her.

All the while Kyoka was diligently working on his cock, sucking it like her life depended on it and making his head spin as the sensation of his fingers, his lips, and his dick all blended together into pure sexual energy. It felt so good. Kyoka was way too good at giving blow jobs.

Then she stopped. She stood up and grabbed onto Momo and kissed the taller girl with a commanding presence before pushing Momo to the bed.

Wiping her mouth she smiled at him, one hand around his cock. "You're going to fuck her Izuku. You're going to fuck her good."

He looked at Momo, she was staring at him from the bed her eyes were begging him to come near her as she spread her legs, moving her hips to face him. Ahh, so that was what a pussy looked like.

"Okay," He nodded moving to position himself on the bed. Kyoka helped, aligning him to enter Momo as she smiled at the two of them. Momo was hot, wet, and so fucking tight. It was almost like she was trying to swallow his dick up with her pussy. It felt so much different than Kyoka's blow job.

"Nye!" Momo gripped the sheets, her body tightening for a moment and squeezing him hard for a moment. Momo then went lax, her breathing fatigued and a goofy smile was on her face. "Fuck." She said softly. "That felt great."

"You're not done yet, Momo," Kyoka moved to sit on Momo's stomach, her ear jacks extending downwards to where Izuku's dick and Momo's pussy met. Kyoka looked up and kissed him. "Congratulations, Izuku, you just gave a girl her first orgasm. Now lets see how many more we can give her. Then, if you're feeling up to it, I'm going to ride you hard."

Momo yelped again when he started thrusting into her, his hands firmly planted on Kyoka's hips while his hips moved.

In the end, they lost count of how many times Momo came. But she couldn't properly walk the next day.

**AN: Next chapter is the concert! **


	4. Chapter 4

How they managed to keep things together during band practice was at least a vague mystery to Kyoka. The fact that they either had sex before or after practice probably helped a great deal in all three of them keeping it together. So far no one was even aware that the three of them had had more sex in the past week than the entire school. That, or they were being polite about it.

Seriously, it was really obvious that as Momo sang, and she sang really good, that the girl was on the verge of an orgasm half the time. She might have molested the mic stand at least once during practice. Not that Kyoka could talk, she'd been eye fucking both Momo and Izuku every chance they got.

But now was the real test.

It was time for the actual show.

And their drummer was missing.

"Alright, did someone piss off our drummer or something?" Kyoka looked around at her fellow classmates and most of them could just shrug.

"Uhh, I saw him like five minutes ago, he was just here!" Eijiro Kirishima said shrugging. He was the only one that could fluently speak in the constant grunts and swears Katsuki spoke in. "Should I go check his room or-"

Someone appeared behind the drums and began to play them just loud enough to be heard back stage. She was great. Better than Katsuki was. Easily. She had long white hair with a red streak that fell over her left eye. Just above her right eye was a long yellow horn that stuck out six inches. She was dressed in typical female rockstar apparel, dirty looking white tank top, torn jeans, and a headband.

She somehow managed to both look the part and look like she was completely faking it.

"Alright!" The woman cheered. "Let's fucking do this."

"Uhh," Izuku started, "Who are you and where's Katsuki?"

"What makes you think I'd know that?" The woman placed one hand on her chest and blinked looking rather offended. "Do I really look guilty? Here I thought I was in my innocent phase." She looked between them then sighed. "He's at a daycare. But chill, this timeline doesn't need him for like… honestly ever."

"A daycare?" Momo asked. "Timeline?"

"Yeah." The woman nodded. "Oh, but don't worry, he's like five or something and the people that run it are super nice so he'll be fine. Actually I don't know why I even left him there. I could easily just like, dump him somewhere and then pick him up like a second later or something. Wait, can I just leave him there?"

"No! He's our classmate." Momo stomped her foot. "Now please explain who you are, and how you turned him into a five year old."

"Huh? Oh I'm Eri. but not like the little Eri, she's over there, I mean that was me, a long time ago, but anyways, I've had two hundred years of practice with the drums! And there's no way in hell I'm not going to be a part of this." Eri flashed them all the biggest smile her face could hold.

Kyoka looked at Izuku and Momo, and all the others.

Izuku was the first to speak. "I uhh, what?"

"Don't worry we'll fuck later you rockstar, now grab that guitar and lets fucking rock this place!" Eri held up her two drumsticks and tapped them together. "Woo!"

Was she drunk?

"Alright, so you kidnapped Katsuki and now you expect us to just let you play in his place." Kyoka asked resting her arm on her guitar and looking at the strange woman that was quickly giving her a headache.

"Look! Time is literally my bitch. And when Izuku has a guitar he turns into a literal god of rock and this is the first time in my whole life that I ever really smiled! Don't you think for a single second I'm going to give up a chance to be in the middle of this shit show! Now shut up and let's rock!"

Momo coughed. "You're kind of crazy aren't you?"

"Time Travel and Immortality does that to you."

Izuku let out a sigh and looked at the woman. She really did look like an aged-up, happier version of Eri. That was on something. Or maybe they were because apparently that sweet little girl Izuku rescued eventually grows up into a crazy time traveling lady that wants to fuck Izuku.

"Hey!" Mina walked forward glaring at them all. "Look, it doesn't matter, we have to play now. We can worry about Katsuki later." Mina looked at Eri. "You can actually play right?"

Eri snorted. "I got lessons from Jimi Hendrix! And I've been playing the drums for like two hundred years! I made sure I was ready for this!"

"I have no idea who that is, but okay!" Mina spun on her heel and clapped. "Alright let's get ready! Places!"

Kyoka could feel her respect for Mina fading.

The lights dimmed. Izuku grabbed his guitar, Momo her mic stand, and Eri clacked her drum sticks. She could feel the magic of Izuku's guitar rushing over them. This was the first time they were going to play with Izuku's guitar actually plugged in. They got away with it before by faking it being plugged in, but Mina was paranoid for a perfect show.

There was silence, the lights from beyond the curtain darkened.

Izuku started to play, the riff echoing outward from him and sending a wave of pure rock energy outward. It felt different from before. Much, much different. Her nipples hardened, her breath quickened,and she found herself joining in, completely lost in the music.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Eri muttered from behind her, instantly joining into the song perfectly. Her tone, sound, and volume were immaculate, far better than the wild beast that Katsuki was. It was like the missing piece they didn't know they were missing.

The curtain began to open. Even its sound blended with Izuku's music and bathed the entire audience in the pure power of rock and roll. They were met with wild cheers, the stage lights bearing down on all of them.

Momo took her spot in the front, the kick-ass rocker outfit she was wearing making her look every bit the part. And then she screamed.

"A-ah-ahh-ah!" Momo twirled about her mic stand, holding it between her legs before wiping her head back and leaning backwards, further back than she should be able to and let out another scream. "A-ah-ahh-ah!"

Izuku let out a riff that reverberated throughout the air. It looked like the very air was cackling like a mad witch that just did a fuck ton of Cocaine.

Momo's harmonious voice double over upon itself. "We come from the land of the ice and snow! From the midnight sun where the hot springs blooooow!"

Eri's drums were the thunder, Kyoka's own guitar was the rushing wind, and Momo's lyrics the howl of a wolf pack, all tied together by the raging storm of Izuku's guitar. Before, she had simply let Izuku's music wash over her, consume her, and let it take it where it may. But this time. This time was different.

She wasn't just listening to the music. She was inside of it. She was a part of it. The line between them began to blur, all that mattered was the song and her place inside of it. And it was glorious. She never felt more alive!

"The Hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands!" Momo's voice continued to reverate across the gym, thunder cracked along the ceiling and storm clouds began to grow. That wasn't a part of the show. But it looked fucking awesome! "To fight the horde and sing and cry, Valhalla! I'm coming!"

The ground began to shake as their audience jumped, clapped wooted in hollered. Their raved cries joining in the song.

"Here it comes!" Eri's voice cracked from behind her, her drums the thunder to the lightning above.

Here comes what? They hadn't even finished the song yet? The show was just getting started!

The ground split open like a wound of bleeding flames. A second song emerged from its depths as it continued to grow, pushing the crowd to one side as bat winged devils flew out from it. An immaculate staircase of pure white and gold slammed into the gym floor hard enough to knock some people down on their feet and shattered the concrete. Nobody was running, too enthralled by the song to care, or too curious to not stay and find out.

The devils landed around the wound, dressed in suits wearing dark sunglasses and folding their arms like a security detail for someone important.

He emerged from the pit. Wild blond hair spread about his head like a golden halo. Eye liner provided a sharp contrast to his right blue eye and his left dark green eye. His face, frozen in a serious demeanor, sent a chill down Kyoka's spine. A leather vest covered a white frilly shirt that ruffled all the way down to his black leather gloves. A set of waist-high tights ended in knee high leather boots.

His cane was a long straight microphone.

The music came to a sudden stop.

Izuku and this twelve foot tall man that was everything rockstar incarnate stared at each other for what felt like forever.

What the fuck was happening? Where was the music? Where was the sex?

"Who are you?" Izuku asked still holding his guitar.

The blond haired man rolled his head back and smiled.

"I'm David fuckin' Bowie." David Bowie pointed a gloved finger towards Izuku. "And I challenge you Izuku Midoriya, to a rock battle for the fate of this world. Do you accept?"

The entire world hushed as it waited for Izuku's response.

Only to erupt in chaotic revelry once Izuku gave a nod.

**AN: *Sips tea* Ya'll thought I was joking when I said David Fucking Bowie was going to show up? Pfft.**

**Also, no, I wasn't on drugs. **


	5. Chapter 5

Aizawa took a sip of his drink, the moment he realized that his quirk wasn't working was around the same time that he just gave up and decided to enjoy the show. The unchecked chaos of his class had finally reached critical mass and was slowly growing to consume everything. The gym his students had used for their concert burst like a pimple, growing in size and enlisting more and more of the campus like some kind of insidious infection of concrete.

The structure took shape quickly, a massive stadium, already the size of the one they used for the sports festival and growing by the second. Every student, faculty, and attendee was here filling the seats as they formed, but they only made up a fraction of the audience. Demons and the long dead marched from the hellish wound in the center of the stadium, mingling with the living like it was no big deal, every bit of conversation was on the battle yet to come.

The heavens split open, bathing the night sky in a pure light. Winged humans twice as tall as the average man began to fly downward their endless ranks filling the growing stadium with ease.

With a growl, Aizawa turned towards the source of all this. There was no one else it could be whenever there was a shit show; Izuku was always the star of it all. He tried once more to deactivate the boys quirk. But again nothing happened.

"Fuck yeah!" Nezu, his annoying boss of a hamster let out a scream that could probably be heard all the way across the stadium now. Part of Nezu's face was died green and he had somehow grown a foot long mohawk in the last few moments while donning a leather vest.

The frenzy in the air was palpable. Even the more reserved people he had come to almost respecting were giving into this debauchery. Vlad was head banging, Present Mic was literally fangirling over some of the players, and even Endeavour was looking like a rocker wearing a flaming leather vest and riding a motorcycle around the free way that now circled the stadium to support getting from one side to the other. The entire campus could easily fit inside the stadium now, and it was only growing more.

"Aizawa." All Might came running up to him, the pale sickly man didn't look so good at the moment, sweat was pouring down his face. Was this because heaven was open? Was All Might going to pass on now. "I feel…"

All Might buckled over clutching his stomach.

"You feel what?" Aizawa asked resting a hand on his coworker's shoulder.

"I feel…" Those were said through gritted teeth as his entire body began to pulse. "I feel..." All Might burst free from his tracksuit, a leather vest barely covering his massive musclely form as he returned back to his prime, his normal V shaped hair now a wild afro of spikes as shining chains wrapped around the heroes wrists. "**PLUS ULTRA!"**

"PLUS! ULTRA!" The stadium roared back.

All Might revved a Harley that wasn't there a moment ago, blue flames of lightning came out of the exhaust as the engine roared with a thousand thunderstorms contained in a bottle. All Might held up a fist and rode off the balcony of the stadium, his bike flying like a chariot drawn by lightning.

Aizawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was an idiot for showing any sympathy.

"Yo, Eraser!" Joke grabbed onto his arm, her black bandana keeping her green hair back. She looked good in black. And how were her breasts staying inside that corset? "You wanna fuck?"

"No!" Mandalay grabbed onto his other arm and held him tight. She was dressed in similar clothes to Emi, though he was more confused how her large breasts were staying inside the open leather vest she was wearing. "He's going to be with me tonight."

"Oh, we can share," Joke offered.

All Might arrived into the middle of the field, it felt like the whole world was cheering as he grabbed a microphone of raging waters, blazing flames, sparking thunder, and roaring winds. "**Are you ready to rock!?" **

The crowd erupted, their unison voices shaking the earth.

Fuck it. It wasn't fun being the only sane one it was boring. Besides, apparently he got to have a threesome, that was two more people than he ever had before.

"Plus Ultra!" and just like that Shota Aizawa joined in the revelry.

XXXX

For a while there, things had gotten so crazy that they just started to make sense. Of course, David Fucking Bowie would appear out from the earth and challenge Izuku to a rock battle, and of course, they would be facing off against other famous rock stars like Freddie Mecury, Jimi Hendrix, and even Elvis Presley. Then the gym changed into a stage, their classmates finding seats in the stadium.

It felt normal.

But then the crazy got kicked to eleven when All Might showed up in the middle of it all looking like he had just given a god of thunder the best blow job of all time in the middle of a leather and bike shop.

Kyoka held onto her guitar, well it wasn't really her guitar anymore, it looked like it was made of fire that didn't burn her. All of the bits were still there, but it felt warm. Really fucking warm. But it didn't hurt her. So far her clothes were still the same, but she now had a mohawk. Which was as awesome as it was tacky.

Behind her that adult Eri was all but vibrating as more and more drums got piled around her like she was sitting on a throne of percussion instruments. Behind Eri was an even larger drum set, with giant floating drum sticks matching Eri's every movement. The girl, woman, or whatever the hell she was looked to be bursting with excitement.

And speaking of bursting with excitement, Momo was barely holding on. Her face was flushed red, and her leg was spasming the same way it did when she had an ever so slightly too intense orgasm. The girl looked like she was completely lost to anything, and that her mic stand probably had more sexual experience than most of the people in the stadium. Well, besides the rock stars.

Momo kept looking towards Izuku, her unasked question being if she could sing, or if they could just start fucking again.

Then there was Izuku. He was standing at their lead practically the epitome of everything rock and roll in one shirtless short little beef cake that was absolutely killing it in leather pants. God, she wanted to be fucking him right now. Wait, could she fuck him and play at the same time? How would that work?

And wait, where was Izuku's guitar?

And was he floating? That was hot.

"**Alright!"** All Might boomed screaming into his microphone of pure chaotic rock energy. "**Without further adieu! Let's get this show on the road! Today, we are going to have a rock battle for the fate of the world! Representing those that slither in the dark! The creeping temptation and all things sin! We have the lord of hell himself, Lucifer! Better known as David Motha Fucking Bowie!"**

It felt weird hearing All Might swear.

The crowd roared, humans, demons, angels, and everything in between screaming like fangirls.

All Might then pointed towards them, more specifically Izuku. "**Aaaaaaand representing, humanity! Freedom! And justice! We have Izuku Midoriya!"**

It was impossible to tell which cheer was louder, or where one cheer began and one cheer ended, one thing was for sure it felt like the entire population of Tokyo was cheering this whole thing on.

"Let us begin." David Bowie's criminally smooth voice was loud and clear despite the half mile or so between them, though he did not shout.

Music came pouring out from the opposing band, all the talent gathered there joining into one harmonious voice crying out for sweet sweet victory. It gathered around them, coiling, bubbling and taking on a red hue that reverberated throughout her entire being.

Kyoka gasped, feeling her knees go weak at the presence. It was a giant red snake that wanted to devour her and swallow the entire world. This was what they were up against. How on Earth could they-

Green energy erupted from Izuku, his fingers dancing across thin air. He was playing the absolute best air guitar that had ever existed. It was the best because it was real, she could feel it, every string, every chord reverberated in her soul, making her feel more and more alive, more and more like playing her guitar.

So she did.

That first chord was pure freedom. Her energy joining and being amplified by Izuku's own energy to become something greater than the sum of their parts. Eri's drums joined in, the sound of a rebellious march thundering with the sounds of shattered chains. It made her want to play more. Play better. Play harder. Her guitar ignited growing from a campfire to a blaze that surrounded her, enveloping her in a smoking hot dress of flames that left her clothes little more than ashes.

Alright, so she was wearing a dress of fire, that was pretty awesome. Hopefully it didn't rain. But with Izuku's playing summoning thunder, she didn't have high hopes.

Momo stepped forward, her entire body twitching as she waited for her part. The swirling green energy around them that protected them from the snake was funneling directly into her. She lurched forward, her laughter barely heard over the roaring tsunami of their music. She grabbed the mic, holding it just above her as she leaned forward like she was in pain.

The scream that followed set the tone of their song.

It was one of passion, of purpose, of joy, of all those wonderful things that made Momo, Momo. And there was just a splash of orgasm in there. Okay, there was a lot of orgasm. Kyoka couldn't see Momo's face but the girl was stroking her cheek like she was currently in the throes of pleasure.

"_Am I brave enough? Am I strong enough? To follow the desire that burns from within! To push away my fear to stand where I'm afraid! I am through with this, cuz I am more than this."_ Momo let out a laugh that matched the melody; she was wrapping the song up in around herself, its flames licking at her heals as she took the lead from Izuku, her voice the absolute in all of this. She ran a hand through her hair, the black color of her hair falling like ashe as her hand left a trail of blood red hair.

Momo looked fucking hot as a redhead.

"_I promise to myself alone and no one else!"_ Sparks formed on Momo's back, burning at her shirt. Two nubs appeared, burning and glowing with sparks and cinders, growing inch by inch like a candle burning in reverse. Feathers appeared from the flames. Once the flames reached the tips, two red angel wings erupted from Momo's back. She took to the sky, flying as easily as she walked. Graceful, elegant, and drop dead gorgeous. "_My flame is rising higher! I am the fire! I am burning brighter! Roaring like a storm!"_

Kyoka wanted to join her. She needed to join her! Wings erupted from her back. Black, leathery, bat like wings of a demon. She wanted to know if her hair changed color too, but she needed to be with Momo now. With a single flap, she took to the sky; it was easier than walking, riding the song like she breathed to meet Momo in the air.

Momo's black eyes met hers and they were so full of love and life. Momo held the mic between them.

"_You're the one I've been waiting for! Screaming like a siren, alive and burning brighter!"_ Kyoka sung, her voice mingling with Momo's like they were having sex. Right there in front of millions of people. In front of the entire world.

Izuku joined them, wingless, shirtless, his fingers still shredding the very fabric of reality. The energy around them began to grow, it's features becoming more pronounced, more animal like, a massive green eye appeared and looked towards the snake that David Bowie had created.

All three of them together sang as one.

"_We are the fire! We are burning brighter! Roaring like a storm! You are the one I've been waiting for screaming like a siren! Alive and burning brighter! We are the fire!"_

Bursting from the coil, their energy took the form of a mongoose, it's lithe form dancing around creation with ease. It leapt forward snatching the snake in its jaws and snapping it instantly.

"Well done." David Bowie's voice drifted into her head once more. "This world shall know peace, Izuku Midoriya. Well done."

The music stopped. The stadium vanished, and everything felt like it had been hit with a reset button.

Save for her, Momo and Izuku falling back down onto the stage to the roaring applause of their now metal head classmates. Even All Might was still rocking his rocker bike look. Just without the lightning.

"Woo!" Eri cheered from behind them. "That was fucking awesome! Totally worth it!"

"That was amazing!" She managed to hear the smaller Eri looking over at them from her spot in the crowd.

Kyoka stood, vaguely aware that she still had her new wings and that she was now very topless. Someone was quick to throw her a towel. And wait, why did she have a devil tail now? Did she have horns? She poked around her head. Yep. She had horns now.

Momo followed suit, one hand going to her wing while the other covered her chest. "Well that certainly was something. But these are going to take some getting used to. And the hair."

"You look good as a redhead." Izuku stood smiling at both of them. "And I like your horns, Kyoka."

"Ahh, oh well umm, thank you, Izuku."

"I can change you back if you want." Eri popped over, humming and looking completely unphased by everything. "But I like them too."

"Oh well then, I guess I could give them a try." Momo flapped her wings softly and looked at her hair once more. "I'll have to consider if I want to dye it or not later."

"Right later." Eri hummed placing both hands behind her back. "But uhh, how about that four way now?"

Whatever grace Izuku had moments ago, vanished and he promptly fainted with a blood nose.

When he woke up, they did have that four way.

**AN: ROCK ON! Hope you all enjoyed this pure insanity. **


End file.
